


Front Row Seat

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Front Row Seat

This particular hunt had totally drained you. When you, Sam, and Dean had returned to the Bunker in the early hours of the morning you barely spoke to one another. All you remember is dropping your bag to the floor, kicking off your boots, and flopping on the couch in the library. Before you shut your eyes, you saw Sam and Dean strip of their bloody clothes and boots, before walking down the hall to their bedrooms. You were too tired to make it to yours or even think about changing your clothes. 

You woke up to a silent, dark library, your eyes adjusting to the light emanating from the tiny desk lamp behind you. You had no idea what time it was, but figured it had to be mid afternoon by now. You sat up and stretched your arms, the cold air in the bunker biting at your bare arms. You ran a hand through your hair, the sleepy fog still clouding your brain. 

You walked to the kitchen, deciding a pot of coffee would be best to fully wake you up. After the coffee started brewing in the pot, you walked down the hallway to Dean’s bedroom. You figured he would want to wake up by now, considering the clock on the coffee pot read 4 pm. 

As you approached his bedroom door, you noticed a beam of light reflecting off the hard, tile floor. He must have left his light on before crashing out, as you had in the library. On the walk to his bedroom, you planned in your head how you were going to wake him. You were going to slide under the covers with him and snuggle against him, peppering kisses all over his face until he woke up. But the sounds coming from the crack in his door, made you stop in your tracks. 

He was moaning, his voice deep and raspy as he breathed profanities and slurs of curses. Your body stiffened, and you strained your ear to listen. You could hear him breathing heavily, his breath catching between his teeth when something felt particularly good, although you couldn't see what that something was. Although you and Dean would sleep together in the same bed often and sometimes kiss, it never went beyond that. Not that you didn't want it to - good God did you want it to, but you always stopped for the sake of your friendship. 

You silently stepped closer to Dean’s door, peeking through the open crack. He was laying on his bed on his back, palming at his erection through his boxers. His head was back against his pillow, his gorgeous green eyes shut tight. His teeth raked his bottom lip, as he pulled his boxers down, exposing his hard cock. Now you were biting your lip, the show in front of your eyes causing a pool to form between your legs. 

Finally, Dean wrapped his hand around his length, a soft moan escaping his lips. He worked his large hands up and down, mewls of pleasure dripping from his lips whenever his hand grazed the sensitive head. You wished you were there next to him, doing this for him. You wished it was your hand pumping him to the best orgasm he'd ever had. Your hand instinctively moved to your sex, delving into your panties and rubbing your sweet spot. You bit your lip so hard to stop from moaning, you swear you drew blood. 

Dean continued fucking up into his fist, setting a rhythm for himself. He was so beautiful in this moment, so primal and sexy. His hair was mussed from the hunt, his cheeks and face flushed a bright pink, his eyes still shut tight in pleasure. You were rubbing yourself to Dean’s sheer pleasure, when a word escaped his lips that were not expecting. Your name. 

“Y/N…..” Dean breathed, stretching your name out as he ran his hand slowly down his entire length. You stopped, your heart beating hard in your chest. He said your name in such a sexy tone, you jumped smacking your elbow loudly off the wall. You stopped, and you swore your heart did too. The noises in the Dean’s bedroom ceased, and you knew he heard you. You heard the bed squeak as he got up, and the soft footsteps of his bare feet crossing his room. You were frozen. Your brain was telling you to run away, but your heart was screaming for you to stay. 

The door in front of you creaked open, and Dean stood in front of you in only his boxers. Your face flushed scarlet as his eyes made contact with yours. In any conversation, Dean always made sure to make direct eye contact with you, and this was no exception. A sly smirk was spread across his handsome fucking face, and you didn't know whether you wanted to slap him or kiss him. 

“Hi,” he whispered, his jaw clenching in the dim light of his bedroom. “Care to join me?” 

Your brain was foggy now, but not because of sleep. You had every intention of saying no, walking away and forgetting this didn't happen, but that's not the way it played out. 

“Yes,” you breathed, nodding your head in unison. Dean extended his hand and you took it, leading you into the bedroom. Before you could react, his hands were on your cheeks, his fingers snaking into your hair. He crushed his lips to yours in a brushing kiss, the mix of pain and pleasure driving you mad. 

Your hands moved to his broad shoulders, his muscles tensing under your fingers. You worked them down his strong arms, as his tongue danced with yours in languished motions. His mouth tasted sweet, the taste of whiskey and toothpaste dancing over your taste buds. Even after a hunt, Dean’s smell was intoxicating, his favorite aftershave and the smell of leather from the Impala engulfing your senses. 

His breathing was labored, his chest rising and falling, as he peppered kisses down your neck to your collarbone. You threw your head back in ecstasy, feeling his perfect lips make contact with your skin. His hands found the hem of your shirt and pulled it off you, throwing it to the side. He then found the button and zipper on your jeans, undoing them quickly. He placed a soft kiss on your lips before urging you down to the bed. 

“Lay down,” he commanded, and you did. His fingers entwined into your belt loop and he pulled your jeans down, whipping them to the side so hard the sound of them hitting the wall made you jump. He leaned down to kiss a trail from between your breasts to your navel, his tongue inching out ever so often to lick your skin. Chills ran up and down your body, as you watched his mouth work over you. You helped him out and took off your bra, your breasts exposed. Your nipples immediately hardened from the chilly air in Dean’s bedroom. 

He growled at the sight of your perfect breasts, practically ripping your panties off before taking your left nipple in his mouth. The warmth of his lips and the cold air in the room made your back arch off the bed. Your fingers found Dean’s hair and ran through it, feeling the soft strands caress them. He moved from your nipple to hover over you, his sheer power making you tremble with need. 

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?” he asked, running one long finger down your chest, all the way to your sex. He inserted one finger inside you, releasing a soft moan from within you, before continuing. “Do you know how hard it is to be around you all the time and keep my hands off you?” As he spoke, he pumped his finger in and out of you, caressing your sweetest spot. “Tell me you feel the same. I need to hear it, Y/N.” 

You were moaning louder now, his words sending sparks through your nervous system. Of course you felt the same, but his torture was causing your brain to malfunction. He stared into your eyes as he fucked you with his finger, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“Y-Yes, Dean,” you stammered, your hands finding your breasts. “Fuck yes.” He leaned down to kiss you again after you spoke, curling his finger to rub against you so deliciously, your orgasm was begging to break free. 

“You look so hot like this,” Dean whispered to you, working his finger faster now. “I always imagined this is how it would be.” He noticed how close you were, your walls gripping onto his finger for dear life, utter pleasure written on your face. “Cum, Y/N.” 

And you did. You came so hard your back arched off the bed, your toes curling. He chuckled softly before pulling his finger out and sucking your juices off. 

“You taste just like I thought you would too.” Fuck. He was so hot, so domineering and in charge. All you could think about was him inside you, fucking you senseless until you couldn't walk. As if he read your mind, Dean disposed of his boxers and kneeled between your open legs. Whimpers escaped your mouth before he even touched you, the desperate need for him to fill you entirely almost too much to bear.

He pumped his cock in his hand a few times, before running it up and down your slick folds, pausing at your clit to give it extra attention. He grinned when the contact made you wiggle underneath him. Dean slowly eased his hard cock inside you, pausing slightly to allow your tight walls to accommodate his size. You didn't want it slow, you wanted him to fuck you and hard. 

“Dean, please,” you begged, running your fingers down his chest, leaving red trails from your nails. “Fuck me.” 

Dean growled before pumping his cock into you faster, picking up speed as your walls opened up to allow him further access deep inside you. Dean took full advantage, slamming his cock as deep inside you as possible. He wrapped his hands around your hips, pulling you up so your legs were around his waist, as if you were sitting on his lap. He bucked his hips up into you, rubbing against the most sensitive spots inside you. 

You wrapped your fingers into his hair, kissing his lips as he worked you to your second orgasm. He could feel how tight your walls were gripping him and he moved his hand to your clit, rubbing it as your second orgasm exploded around you. You moaned his name as your cum coated his cock, and it was too much for him. He looked you in your eyes, squeezing your hips, bucking his up in slow bursts as he was about to let go. 

“I'm going to fucking cum,” he growled, and he did. You felt his hot seed shoot up inside you, his cock twitch against your walls as he came. His face and moans when he let go was one of the hottest things you'd ever witnessed, besides him touching himself to you of course. Just watching him cum made you horny all over again, ready to cum for him again and again and again. 

He collapsed next to you, sweat dripping from his brow. He licked his lips in that sexy way that drove you crazy, and smiled. You placed a kiss on his chest, before laying your head there. Dean wrapped his strong arm around you, pulling you closer. 

“I knew you were there the whole time, you know?” He said, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. “I just thought I’d give you a front row seat to what you make me do when I'm alone and thinking of you.”


End file.
